


Once More With Feeling

by letsgooutintherain



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Mutual Pining, injuries, musical AU, people spontaneously bursting into song, this isn't half as lighthearted as it looks like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-07 09:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18870766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsgooutintherain/pseuds/letsgooutintherain
Summary: In which Ed gets a week off, promptly has to fight the Electric Storm Alchemist, who can't even resist singing the most clichéd villain song ever, and then accidentally spills his feelings for Roy because somebody is listening in on private arguments.Or: The Musical AU nobody asked for, but I decided to write anyway.





	1. Overture

**Author's Note:**

> Hi and welcome to the ride. This has songs in it (kinda obvious I know, bear with me) so if you want to have a melody in your ear to accompany them, you can hover your mouse over the first lines of the song to see what song I adapted them from. Ready? Then put your seat belts on. Here we go.

Ed smiled as he left the train, listening to the familiar song 'We've arrived in Central' sung as a choir by the train workers. It slowly merged into a duet with the people on the platform, starting into the 'Welcome' song.

Ed weaved through the singing crowd, his steps easily falling into the rhythm of their melody, but he didn't feel like joining in. By now he had arrived in Central so often that the spirit of the song didn't really fit any more. 

Cold wind greeted him, biting into his skin as soon as he left the station. He hunched his shoulders against the icy feeling, but it was better than the rain he had left behind. Under his breath he started to hum another melody, one that was much more welcome and familiar. This was the song he and Al had sung for most of their lives. It still sounded soft but not as sad as it once had been and as the humming turned into actual violins he looked up, looking for his brother.

It took a few seconds, then he spotted the figure weaving through the pedestrians lingering at the station. Ed grinned as Al reached him and didn't hesitate to pull him into a hug, like always revelling in the feeling of flesh and bone, while the music pulled him into their song. 

_"It's good to see you, brother mine!_  
_My journey has been a lonely ride_  
_And nothing I saw did mean as much_  
_For you were not by my side."_

Then Al took over, his brighter voice seamlessly weaving into the notes.

_"I have also missed you, brother mine!_  
_I do every time you go away._  
_Although I know it is for the best_  
_I hate to know you away."_

Ed smiled at the words that mirrored his own. It was nice to know he had been missed just as much, but he couldn't dwell on it as the refrain started and his voice and Al's joined.

_"Brilliant brother, stubborn and strong,_  
_The time without you has grown me long_  
_Back all those years we were as one_  
_And now we have different paths."_

Ed mentally shook his head. There was a reason they had decided to go different ways. They were different people with different interests and sacrificing that just to spend more time together wouldn't have been healthy in the long run. 

Al must have had a similar thought, because the song picked up his train of thought.

_"Though we're walking diff'rent ways_  
_And the time apart still hurts_  
_Our lives stay forever linked_  
_My brother we're still as one."_

The music faded around them and Ed finally let go of Al. 

"How is the school?" he asked with a grin, as they started to move in the direction of central command.

"It's not a school!" Al replied, jabbing his elbow into Ed's side, "And they are good kids."

"With you as their teacher, I wouldn't expect anything less," Ed replied. 

"Well, they're not terrified of me, so that's a start," Al said.

Ed thought about their own experience with Teacher and had to agree. Izumi's way had been effective, but after going through it, Ed would never subject anyone else to the same methods. Al's kids would have it better. 

"That's more than a start, Al. I'm sure you're doing brilliant!"

Al shrugged, but smiled and then changed the topic.

"How did your mission go?"

"Well, about that..." Ed muttered.

Al gave him an assessing look to check for injuries, which Ed accepted with exasperated patience. Finally Al relaxed. "What is it this time?" he asked. And now that he was sure Ed was fine an amused smile teased his lips. 

"I might have levelled a building," Ed said. 

Al started laughing. Ed rolled his eyes. Trust Al to see the funny side, while a certain brigadier general was about to rake him over the coals for it. There was nothing funny about the fact that, as of yet, Ed hadn't managed to get through a single mission without some kind of a hitch. He was pretty sure the team had a betting pool on it. 

"You could at least pretend to be sympathetic," he grumbled, "Mustang will be worse than usual. He doesn't like cleaning up the more destructive missions."

"And yet you're looking forward to it," Al said, still grinning.

"I do not!" Ed replied. Arguing with the bastard was not fun. Okay, maybe a little. But only until the short jokes started, which never failed to bring Ed from amused annoyance to ready to explode. 

"Yes you do. You get this smile on your face when you come back from reporting," Al said, coming to a halt in front of Central Command, "So go on up and tell him of this new mess," he added with a grin. 

Ed felt a headache coming in. "Shut up, Al" he growled and then stomped through the gate, flashing his pocket watch, before Al could come up with another reply.

"I'll see you at dinner," Al called after him, laughter echoing in his voice. 

Ed didn't turn back, just climbed up the stairs. Rhythmic drums started to pound in the background, as well as trumpets and a variety of other instruments Ed had never bothered to look up. They formed the unerring marching beat of the 'Amestrian Hymn.'

Ed shook the beat off that tugged at his feet, encouraging him to fall into step, move with the rhythm of the drums like all the other soldiers. He hadn't joined into it when he was a kid and he sure as hell wouldn't now. The military still was nothing more than a means to an end, it was just his goals that had changed. And his current goal was probably sleeping on his desk.

A few corridors later he was there. Squaring his shoulders he knocked and opened the door. The outer office greeted him with only half of its usual occupants. Falman, Fury and Hawkeye were at their desk's, but the rest were missing. 

"Morning," Ed greeted.

"Good morning, Edward," Hawkeye said, "How was your mission?"

"It could have gone worse," Ed replied. 

That got him a raised eyebrow. "Then you better go through," she said.

Ed sighed but nodded and strode over to the inner office. He didn't knock, just opened the door with more force than strictly necessary, but less than he would have a few years ago. He didn't need to rebel any more. Most of it was for show. And okay, maybe he liked to be contrary even if it was just to rile the bastard up.

Which did not mean Al was right. Sometimes little brothers were the worst, even if they were as brilliant as Al. No scratch that. Especially if they were as brilliant as Al. Ed shook the thought and concentrated on the present, more precisely a startled Mustang straightening up from where he had been slumped over his desk.

"You are not sleeping again, are you?" Ed greeted. A smile tugged at his lips, but he refused to let it show.

"And good morning to you too, Fullmetal," Mustang replied, acting for all the world as if nothing was amiss, "I really don't know what you are implying."

"Sure you don't," Ed said and looked away from that smirk Mustang did so well. 

He didn't know how he had not noticed this all those years ago when they had hunted the stone, but now he couldn't not notice. Notice the smirk, the eyes, the artfully done alchemy that the man made look simple as breathing, the caring person that showed through every now and again if Mustang was among people he trusted. 

Ed could feel the song building at the back of his mind, the first notes ready to open and Ed clamped down on it as hard as he could. The last thing he needed was to let Mustang know how he felt, least of all by singing him a damn love song.

And since Mustang being observant as fuck meant Ed had to be extra careful in masking his emotions, he scowled at him. Mustang's next sentence just made it easier.

"So what is this I hear about a leveled building?"

"I rebuilt it after I caught the guy," Ed defended. Well, he had rebuilt the walls and roof. Since he hadn't seen any of the inside, decor, paint and furniture had stayed casualties.

"Knowing you can rebuild it does not give you the right to tear it down, Fullmetal," Mustang replied.

"Fuck you, it's not as if I leveled the thing on purpose!" Ed growled. Really, what did the bastard think? That he did it just to be contrary?

"So you wouldn't have been more careful if you hadn't been able to repair it?" Mustang asked.

Ed glared. "If it was something small, maybe, but I do not destroy buildings for fun! Do you have any idea how much energy it takes to repair a whole fucking house, never mind a two storey building?" There were two, maybe three alchemists in Amestris that might be able to do the same and one of them was Al. He suspected that Teacher and probably Armstrong could too.

For a moment they just stared at each other, neither willing to give in and Ed had to hold onto his anger with all his might, because Mustang looked radiant when he was angry. Once again he clamped down hard on the music that tried to start. Right, no more staring contests.

"Just read the fucking report and see if you can come up with a way that doesn't end with a crashed building," Ed growled and slammed said report on the table, before stalking over to the couch. Experience told him this would take a while, so he might as well make himself at home.

* * *

Roy didn't like to admit it, but reading Ed's reports tended to make his day and this one was no exception. How he managed to find trouble no matter what kind of mission he was on was anyone's guess. So when he got a complaint about said leveled building after having sent Ed to investigate a promising alchemist he wasn't all that surprised.

Not to mention, reading about Ed's adventures trumped any and all other paperwork he had to do. He winced though when he realized just what kind of a sadist the alchemist had been and that not battling it out right there and then might have given the man a chance to escape. Which was too big of a risk, considering what he could do. 

So another rightfully leveled building. And Roy would have to clear up the mess and work through the damn paperwork that would cause. He rubbed his temples and glanced up at Ed, who seemed about ready to fall asleep. A smile tugged at his lips, but he chased it away, donning the mask of untouchable superior once more.

"Fullmetal!"

Ed's head flew up startled, before his eyes narrowed. "You finally finished?" he asked.

"Indeed," Roy replied, "Next time, at least try to make less of a mess for me to clean up."

Ed's glare intensified and Roy smirked. Maybe he liked playing with fire a little too much, but what could he say? This was Ed. Which meant he should put a stop to the conversation, before he got any stupid ideas.

"You just see how someone else would do on those crazy missions you send me on," Ed growled, "It's not my fault they all turn to hell!"

Roy grinned. "I agree, you do seem to have very little luck with those missions."

"Who are you calling too small to..." Ed trailed off when he realised Roy's grin, "Oh, just fuck you, Bastard!"

Roy smirked.

"Are we finished?" Ed asked through gritted teeth.

"We are," Roy replied, "I'll have a new mission for you on Monday, take the rest of the week off."

Ed seemed torn between keeping the glare and being grateful for the time with Al. In the end he settled for a nod, before turning away.

Roy's shoulders slumped a little as soon as the door shut behind Ed with a lot more force than was necessary. Music started playing almost immediately, the soft beat gently tugging at him.

Roy sighed and let the song pull him in.

_"So you're leaving_ __  
_None the wiser_  
_Like you always do._

_Well I could say everything's all right_  
_And I could pretend it does not hurt."_

He rose from his chair and wandered over to the window, watching as Ed appeared on the parade ground, glowing golden like the sun, even in the grey damp weather of Central's autumn.

_"Got your brother_  
_Got your live now_  
_Got your smirk in place_

_Though I could say that's how it should be_  
_And I could say I want no part_  
_I would be lying_

_'Cause I can't stop loving you_  
_No, I can't stop loving you_  
_No, I won't stop loving you_  
_How could I?"_

He should stop. Ed was off-limits for too many reasons to count, but he didn't know how. And these thoughts didn't lead anywhere. Hadn't for years. All he could do was keep Ed from noticing. 

_"We trade insults,_  
_You get angry_  
_Like you need to be._

_Just so you keep your distance to me  
And do not see what's right there to see_

_Feeling tired_  
_Of the lying_  
_And the masks I wear_

_And you could easily strip them away_  
_Let me be me just for you to see_  
_But I have to keep lying_

_'Cause I can't stop loving you_  
_No, I can't stop loving you_  
_No, I won't stop loving you_  
_And you can't know"_

Roy closed his eyes and then turned back to his desk.

_"So you're leaving_  
_None the wiser_  
_Like you always do._

_Well I could say everything's all right_  
_And I could pretend it does not hurt._  
_But that would be lying_

_'Cause I can't stop loving you_  
_No, I can't stop loving you_  
_No, I won't stop loving you_  
_How could I?"_

He sat down, squared his shoulders and started the paperwork.


	2. Bridge

The day turned dark in the late afternoon, thunder rolled in the distance, wind raced around the building in sharp bursts that made the windows rattle. At least it wasn't raining yet. It was sheer luck that they were all still in the office when the call came that a crazy alchemist wreaked havoc in the north of Central.

"Fuery, call Fullmetal in, then you and Breda take radios, find a point where you have a good enough view and coordinate the backup," Mustang ordered.

He got a doubled, "Yes, Sir."

"Havoc, Hawkeye, you're my backup when we get there. We move out in two minutes."

* * *

Roy carefully led Riza and Havoc through the streets. They'd had to leave the car behind when rubble and panicking people started to fill the streets.

The first sign of the alchemist was a manic high pitched laughter. The next were flashing lights that looked nothing like the light of transmutation, accompanied by crashing and cracks loud like thunder.

Icy wind drove under his coat and he caught Riza sending worried glances at the clouds. Roy didn't blame her. The last thing he needed was getting wet when fighting an alchemist. Better to get this over with as fast as they could.

They were nearly there and he motioned for Havoc to circle around and find another entrance. He got a nod and then he was gone. Before he could even point her in the direction, Riza moved to the tower at the edge of the square from where the light flashed.

Roy squared his shoulders, made sure his gloves sat just right and then stepped around the corner. 

The alchemist stood in the middle of the small square with rubble around him. The surrounding buildings were in varying states of ruin, flames flickering everywhere. Here and there Roy could make out blue uniforms unmoving on the ground, but the worst was the smell. The unforgettable smell of burning bodies. 

The alchemist whirled around to him with that high pitched laughter and Roy's breath caught as he saw a little boy clutched like a shield in front of him, crying silently.

The alchemist was a young man, probably the same age as Ed, but that was the only resemblance. Brown hair, blue eyes with a manic gleam in them. And on his hands and even fingers, too small for Roy to make out, arrays. He also looked familiar, but Roy couldn't place him.

"Welcome, Brigadier General Mustang. Remember me?" he asked.

Roy felt a chill down his spine, but refused to show it. "Let the boy go and we can talk about this peacefully," he said, but he didn't believe a second that would happen. His mind raced through possibilities. He couldn't attack. Depending on what the guy could do, the kid would be dead before Roy could finish snapping.

"State alchemist exam, a year ago. Ring a bell?" the man asked, as if he hadn't heard.

And just like that Roy knew exactly who that was. Mitchell Hanley. Roy had voted against taking him on, mostly because he hadn't liked how aggressive he acted around the other participants. At the time Hanley had only just started to get into electric alchemy. Potentially interesting, but not developed into anything useful yet. 

If the destruction was anything to go by Hanley had managed to developed it. Without the hostage, that would have been enough to attack, but now... Now all he could do was play for time until either Havoc or Riza had a clear shot. 

"Mitchell Hanley," Roy stated carefully, "I remember you."

The alchemist grinned and the arrays on his hands sparked blue, then the world flashed white, the ground exploded, cracking thunder rang in his ears and he found himself coughing on the ground. 

"Do you like what I did since we last met?" the man cackled, "Oh, I have waited to pay you back, Mustang. All I needed was your vote." 

Roy decided he really, really disliked electric alchemy. His ears still rang, and his body prickled sharply, but at least he hadn't been hit directly, just the ground in front of him. 

And then to add insult to injury, the music started and the alchemist started to sing in the most condescending tone Roy had ever heard.

_ "I must admit your flashy tricks are amusing _  
_I bet you got some aces up your sleeve_  
_Sorry there's no chance to get the best of me_  
_You see my hand is hot_  
_C'mon, Flame, let's see what I've got."_

Slowly Roy moved to his feet. His right leg twitched, but held and he slowly moved a bit to the side, hoping he could reach the cover of the rubble if Hanley tried that stunt again. At least the singing had given him a few seconds to get his bearings.

The problem was, even if he got a chance to use his alchemy, the tattooed hands meant he had to either knock the guy out, burn his hands or kill him outright. And Havoc and Riza would have the same problem. Still, the hostage came first, so if he had to go for deadly, he'd do it. 

The fire was too obvious, but if he could hide the sparks of his own array he could draw oxygen away from the man. Not everything. That still left too much time to kill the kid, just enough to make him dizzy and therefore hopefully sloppy. He carefully turned his hand so the array couldn't be seen.

_"You could try to fry me with your hottest stuff_  
_But my own whammy is better up to snuff"_

Hanley's arrays sparked again and Roy threw himself behind the rubble. Pain shot through his arms where he tried to catch himself, but worse was the pained cry of the little boy. How long till Riza could fire? Or Havoc? And still the guy wouldn't stop singing. 

_"I'll set the record straight_  
_You're now out of date_  
_You're only second rate!"_

Before Roy could so much as glance around the rubble, his cover exploded in another flash of light and earshattering crash. For a second he couldn't move. His right hand hurt with the all too familiar pain of burns and the rest of his body felt like he had been put through the wringer. 

The alchemist grinned down at him and Roy grit his teeth drew in another breath and stumbled to his feet. He wished he knew more about electricity, but he was not a research alchemist, so the basics was all he got. Ed would probably know. He rally hoped Ed would show up and pull one of his improbable stunts that somehow always worked. 

He took a half second to assess that his right glove was useless, but he still had the left... And then, as if even the weather had it out for him, it started to rain. Which meant he had only a few minutes before his gloves would be too wet to spark. 

From the corner of his eyes he caught movement at the top of the tower.

If possible the grin of the alchemist widened. His hand flared and a lightning bolt crashed into the tower. 

Roy's insides plummeted and when Hanley's eyes met his, the coldness turned into burning fury. And still, the little boy the man had clutched to him strayed his hand. Damn it!

_"You think your snipers invincible, but she's just lame_  
_You've got a lot to learn about the power game_  
_So for your education I'll reiterate_  
_You're only second rate!"_

Roy looked to the tower one last time and caught movement once again. Riza dangled from the side, where her rifle had caught between two ledges. He breathed easier. She wouldn't be able to help, but at least she was alive.

His gaze shot to Hanley again, just in time to see his hands spark. Roy braced for pain, but it wasn't him that screamed. It was Havoc, who fell to the ground from where he had been about to take cover on Hanley's other side. 

_"Men cover at the power in my arrays_  
_My circles are the best on every list_  
_But if you're not convinced that I'm invincible_  
_I'll show you my best_  
_I'd love to lay this rivalry to rest."_

Roy had probably one try before the rain made his gloves completely unusable for combat, but he couldn't risk it.

_"You know your flashy flames wouldn't be enough_  
_And your great team really doesn't measure up_  
_Let me pontificate upon your sorry state_  
_You're only second rate!"_

Hanley stepped closer to Roy again, dragging the shaking kid with him. And this time his eyes promised he was done playing. 

"Your time's up. Electric Storm is going to take your place, Mustang," Hanley said grinning and pointed his hand at him. 

Roy went utterly still. He'd had a lot of ideas of how he would die. This one hadn't been anywhere near what he expected. He was too far from cover, his backup was gone his glove soaked and his emergency lighter was in his inner pocket, too far to reach it now. 

The ground before Hanley buckled and suddenly Ed was there, jumping from a manhole cover to the sewers to his right, just as the ground before Hanley moved further into a giant fist that grabbed the kid and pulled him down into the ground. 

Ed was already clapping, spikes rising up and heading straight for Hanley.

"Get your electric paws of him," Ed growled.

* * *

Ed forced the sickening feeling down that had rooted in his stomach at the sight of the kid shaking in front of the alchemist and Mustang defenseless.

"Take it up with someone your own size!" Ed added.

"Are you calling me short?" the alchemist shouted, "I'm." He hurled a lightning bolt at Ed, but Ed had expected an attack and was already moving, vaulting over the nearest rubble for cover, "Not." A second lightning bolt shattered the cover and Ed started sprinting, before the dust could settle, "Short!" A third lightning bolt, but after the first two Ed had timed this one, letting himself fall, clapping in the process and pulling up a wall, that promptly shattered under the onslaught of lightning, but Ed was already moving again.

He came to a stop about a quarter around the square, hopefully exactly over the next sewer canal but also far enough from Mustang to make it hard to keep an eye on them both at the same time. That would stop the guy from finishing what he'd started, but it also had the added bonus of giving Mustang time to come up with a plan that didn't require Ed to get close and personal with a madman who could throw lightning.

"Did you just imply I was short?" Ed shouted back. If he didn't know this was not the time, he might have thrown a tantrum of his own.

"The Fullmetal Alchemist has decided to play," the man crowed, going from angry to happy in the blink of an eye, "It will be my pleasure to kill you too."

"Come and try," Ed replied, but he didn't feel half as confident as he projected. He had no illusions what a hit from one of those bolts would do to his automail. Not to mention with all those puddles, electric alchemy was damn difficult to dodge, and the only reason Ed had managed so far was, because he had isolated his shoes and because the guy was predictable. That luck wouldn't hold out forever though. 

So until Roy came up with something or Al had the kid safely away from the fight and could join them with a sneak attack all Ed could do was stall for time. Damn it. 

He started moving before the alchemist (Electric Storm? Really?) could throw another lightning bolt, clapped and slammed his hands down, moving ground from around his feet. The alchemists hands sparked blue, but the ground vanished and Ed dropped back down into the sewers, just as lightning crashed into the hole where he had stood seconds before. 

"You missed!" he called, but already started running. He couldn't stay down here, not without leaving Mustang in danger. 

With gritted teeth he clapped and let the ground carry him up again now nearly three quarter around the square from Mustang.

"Over here, asshole," he called. 

"No, wrong direction, I'm over here," a second voice chimed in and then Al was there even further around the square, allowing them to form a perfect triangle. 

The alchemist whirled from one to the other and then "Should have kept your eyes on me," Mustang added and clicked his lighter. 

A bright line of flame shot through the night and hit, before the alchemist could fully turn. A piercing scream echoed and Ed got a glimpse of burned hands, then he was running in the alchemist's direction, four metres, two. The alchemist saw him coming but there were no more arrays to activate. Then Ed was close enough and slammed his metal fist right in the guy's face and watched satisfied as he went down. He didn't get up again.


	3. Outro

An hour later Ed was soaked through and freezing and the cold and dampness had settled in a dull pain in his automail ports, but there were no longer holes in the ground that led right to the sewers and the damaged buildings were unlikely to cave in over someone's head. 

Soldiers had cordoned the place off and now helped with the dead and injured the alchemist had left behind. Somewhere around Al was helping with that, alchemizing rubble away from people, dead or alive to make room for medics and transport. 

Fuery had to be around here somewhere, but Ed hadn't seen him in a while and the rest of the team, minus Falman, who hadn't been in the office to begin with, had gone to the hospital. Havoc had been taken with the first ambulance, since they hadn't been able to wake him, the rest of them Breda had driven there, Hawkeye because she had wrenched her shoulder when she caught herself and Mustang for burns and scrapes.

Which meant he had been hit, or at least stood close enough to a lightning strike, and with electricity that could be more than enough. He didn't get to see how bad Mustang was injured, but all the knowledge the gate and his own research had put into his mind of what exactly electricity could do to a body flashed behind his eyes. 

He tried to get his mind on something else. Preferably not the knowledge of how many people had died when the alchemist had attacked. 

It didn't help that the square reverberated with the song of honours for a fallen comrade in arms and that mournful melodies drifted over from beyond the cordon, building a sad harmony over the already depressing picture. Right other thoughts.

Some soldiers had helpfully set up a coffee station and Ed ambled over to get his own fill of warm caffeine. He was half tempted to press the warm cup against his shoulder instead of drinking it, but unless he got out of the rain and into a warm shower it was a moot point anyway. Instead he closed his flesh hand around the cup, grateful for at least that bit of warmth and then hurried under an overhang in front of a door down a side alley to get out of the rain. One clap later he had also dryer clothes.

So much for having the rest of the week off. He would have to write reports, probably answer some questions, appear to court when that asshole went on trial. Not to mention he would have to defend that he had brought a civilian into a military operation, and then spend weeks dissuading anyone from haunting Al about joining up. Not that Al wasn't perfectly capable of saying no, but it was the principle of the thing. 

He only realized his new dry settings were turned too far from the main square, when he didn't see Al coming until he was nearly next to him. Al had his own coffee and he crowded close so they cold share the shelter. 

"We found the kid's mom," Al said, "She was long dead when we got her out from under the rubble."

"Shit," Ed muttered.

"Heard anything about the others?" Al asked.

Ed shook his head. "Nothing. And unless they send word or we catch them at the hospital we won't hear until I get to the office tomorrow." And there was still work to be done here, so neither of them could actually go to the hospital for news yet.

That was the real problem. That he wouldn't know. That after seeing Mustang on his feet there was no good reason for him to call to find out if he was really all right. He sighed. No sense dwelling on it. 

"You should talk to Mustang about this," Al said, "It's getting ridicules."

"It's not," Ed muttered. "How did you even know, what I was thinking?"

"You get that lost look on your face," Al replied, "And I don't like seeing it. All this pining is getting you nowhere."

"It's just not a good idea," Ed said, hunching his shoulders further against a gust of wind. He regretted it a second later when the muscles at the port protested the movement.

* * *

It took longer than it should have for the docs to clear him after they had seen the burn on his hand, asking after his pain levels and if he felt dizzy, tested his reflexes and listened to his heartbeat. He didn't even feel the pins and needles any more. He was fine. 

After that it took another while for Riza to be released, arm strapped to her chest, and even longer until the docs brought the news that Havoc had woken briefly. He had burns, both external and internal, but he would recover. Roy breathed easier for the first time since Hanley had blasted Riza from the tower. 

Havoc would have to stay at the hospital and visiting hours had been over since before they showed up, so he tasked Breda with getting Riza home and then took a ride with one of the other soldiers who were still busy driving to and from the site of the fight, bringing those less injured so the ambulance wouldn't be overtaxed. He didn't envy the doctors tonight, there would be no sleep to be had.

Roy moved his left hand a little, feeling the familiar way the bandages pressed against his burns. It didn't take long to reach the site and with a grimace Roy stepped out into the pouring rain. He had just started to get dry again. 

A short chat with the commanding officer on site, pointed him in the direction of the Elrics, who had taken shelter somewhere for a much needed coffee break.

"We wanted to keep them on hand in case we find more problems while following the path of destruction Hanley left behind, but reports say it's tapering off, so if you're already going their way, tell them they can go home," Colonel Bachal said. 

Roy nodded. He'd have insisted on getting them home regardless after a battle and then an hour of using alchemy, but this made it easier. He walked over to the alley Bachal had indicated and only hesitated when he caught sharp voices. 

"And not doing something is so much better?" That was Al, "We both know Mustang's not a ladies only man, so that's no excuse. I want to see you happy, so just try!"

Roy froze, his thoughts grinding to a halt.

"Damn it, Al," Ed hissed. They were still oblivious to Roy's presence and he should say something, because that had definitely not been for his ears, but say what? And could that mean...? 

It took him a second to realize there were soft guitar notes rising over the patter of the rain, but the music wasn't pulling at him. This wasn't his song. And then Ed's voice rose, slow and melancholy:

_"Rising up further_  
_Is gonna be uphill_  
_And he can make it_  
_You know he will_  
_But with me there_  
_He'd be standing still"_

And just like that the rain was forgotten. Roy hadn't dared to believe Al implied what Roy'd hoped he implied, but with every new line Ed sung it got harder to reign in the hope.

_"In this society_  
_it's still hit or miss_  
_If there is backlash_  
_when two man kiss_  
_He'd risk too much_  
_Just so I could have this_  
_'But I..."_

Ed broke off and Roy released a shaky breath he hadn't even known he'd been holding. He had always believed Ed was off limits and now to realize Ed might have held back because he believed the same of him... 

When Ed started singing again, his voice was full of longing.

_"I wish I could say_  
_the right words_  
_To win his heart at last_  
_Wish I could be the partner_  
_that could help him rise fast_  
_Wish I could be there_  
_But I understand_  
_I'd be standing in the way"_

Roy stepped closer drawn in by Ed's voice, not yet sure what he wanted to do, only knowing he wanted to take that undercurrent of pain away, wanted to let him know they could work it out. At the same time he didn't want to interrupt, wanted to hear everything. Ed hadn't seen him yet, but Al's gaze shot over Ed's shoulder and met Roy's eyes. Roy could see the exact moment Al decided to stay silent and then Ed's voice rose again.

_"I wish I could_  
_take his burdens_  
_And let him rest a while_  
_Wish I could slay his demons_  
_Just to see him smile_  
_Wish I could be there_  
_Steadfast by his side_  
_But I'd be standing in the way_  
_I'd just be standing_  
_In the way"_

Ed's voice tapered off his hands clenching.

"I'm going to leave you two alone," Al said, his voice barely audible above the rain.

Ed stiffened and then whirled around, eyes wide, face paling. 

Al stepped past them with an apologetic smile at Ed and a narrow eyed warning for Roy, before hurrying off. 

"Since when were you standing there?" Ed asked, there was a rasp in his voice.

"About the time Al said you both know I occasionally take male partners," Roy replied. He was kind of curious how they had come by that information, but now wasn't the time.

"Shit," Ed cursed, "Mustang, I'm not..." Ed trailed off, frustration in every line of his body, "I'm gonna kill Al."

"In his defense, he only saw me about halfway through your song," Roy said and then shook his head. He had to find the right words to say this. Cold drops slid down his neck, but he ignored it for now. He had...

"Oh for Truth's sake, get under here, Mustang, you're soaked through!"

Roy hesitated only for a heartbeat, before making the last few steps under the small roof before the door. Ed clapped and touched his sleeve and slowly steam started to rise from his uniform, leaving him a little dryer. 

"Thanks," he said. 

The limited space had put them close, close enough that he had to look down to get a look at Ed's expression. Much closer than Roy usually allowed himself to get. 

The problem was that Ed hadn't been entirely wrong. This would backlash if it got out. 

What Ed had failed to take into account was that there was another side to that coin. That Roy wanted him by his side, wanted to see who they could be, wanted someone to trust with who he was, who would meet him head on. He would be stronger with Ed.

And Maes would have approved. Maes who had encouraged him to not give up everything to his goal to become Fuhrer, especially not this part of him. If it's not this it's something else, Maes had said, let them come, we can take them.

We might be able to take them, but we'd better make some contingency plans, had been Riza's thoughts on the matter. And that had been that. So while he had been careful about it, Roy hadn't stopped to take the occasional man to bed and so far no-one had figured it out. No-one excerpt for Ed and Al apparently. 

He knew he needed to say something. Something smooth preferably, but his mind came up blank. 

"Stop staring, Bastard, I'll get over it," Ed muttered. 

And Roy blurted "Please don't," before his mind could catch up. He could feel his cheeks heating, something that hadn't happened to him in years. He hastily started talking again, when Ed's scowl deepened. "It's just, I like you. A lot. And I know asking you to hide is not fair, but now that I know I have a chance with you, I don't want to give it up again. I want to see where we could take this."

That had not been his most eloquent declaration, but something about laying his feelings bare, taking his masks off, made it hard to play with words like he usually did. 

"You'll get backslash if this comes out," Ed protested, but when he met Roy's eyes for the first time since the song, his pupils were blown and his cheeks had a hint of red. 

"I know. And we are prepared for that. There was always a chance it might happen, with or without you in the picture," Roy replied, "And if worst comes to worst we can always push Riza to the top instead." 

Ed grinned at that and Roy couldn't help but match it, even if he hadn't meant it as a joke. It actually was part of their contingency plans, not just for this but also in case of serious injury, death or some general managing to ruin his reputation through some other means, false or true.

"So, what now?" Ed asked, "You want to risk it?"

"I want to risk it. I'm not saying we should be stupid about it, but this chance is worth it. If you want to try that is?"

He knew he was asking a lot. Both the hiding and the eventual media chaos when it got out were not easy to take. And Roy knew he wasn't an easy partner either. 

"You have to ask?" Ed said, "Yes, I want to try, I just hope you know what you're getting yourself into."

"With you? I think I'll find out," Roy replied and Ed grinned, bright and beautiful. Roy's heart skipped a beat, "Now what do you say we get out of here and maybe take this somewhere where I don't have to worry about witnesses when kissing you senseless?"

"Good, just don't complain if you are the one getting kissed senseless instead," Ed replied.

Roy laughed and followed Ed back into the rain.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the ride :)
> 
> Also: happy 520 day.


End file.
